¿Amor prohibido o historias que mueren?
by Lisbeth Tsukiyomi
Summary: Amu conoce a Ikuto, el chico nuevo de su clase, al principio este se muestra seductor con ella, la pelirosa cae ante su juego, pero pronto se dará cuenta que el solo la utilizo, ¿como superará amu esto? ¿ikuto habrá estado solo jugando? ¿podran haber caminos nuevos para esta pareja? ¿quien es Tomoyo? ¿porque Ikuto sufre tanto? pasen y lean para aclarar sus dudas...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos.**

**Comenzare a escribir la primera historia de esta hermosa pareja.**

**Antes de continuar, debo decir que la historia esta basada en hechos reales, le sucedio a una persona por asi decirlo, bastante cercana a mi, y aclaro desde ya que el final de la historia, depende del destino, no de mi, porque solo grabare en estas letras, lo ocurrido en la historia en la que se baso.**

**Dicho esto, los invito a leer.**

Amu era una chica, de 11 años, que vivía la vida como cualquier chica de su edad, tenía muchas amigas, en las cuales confiaba a ojos cerrados, estaba enamorada si de un chico rubio llamado Tadase, mucho mayor que ella obviamente, ella sufría porque este chico no la quería, pero aun así todas las noches tenía el valor de llamarlo, y enviarle mensajes aun cuando sabía que sería rechazada, una y otra vez.

El día comenzaba en la academia Seiyo, y las clases transcurrian tan aburridas como siempre.

Amu estaba en la ventana intentando llamar a Tadase, el cual le cortaba una y otra vez el telefono.

Hasta que por fin le contesto.

- Tadase, Hola te llamaba para saber como estabas- dijo toda nerviosa Amu

- Amu, dejame en paz, entiende yo ya tengo novia, no me interesas, por favor deja de molestarte, sino tendre que cambiar de numero- dijo molesto el chico desde el otro lado del telefono

- L-lo siento- dijo apenada Amu

Y Tadase colgó.

Sus amigas fueron a consolarla, aunque por dentro, se reían de ella, si porque dos de sus buenas amigas, tambien estaban enamoradas de Tadase, y que este rechazara a Amu les quitaba un obstaculo del camino.

Desde ese momento Amu se prometio, no volver a tener sentimientos, hacia nadie, desde ese día solo sería ella, y nadie más.

Aunque tal vez el destino más tarde le enseñaría que esa era la peor decision que podia tomar.

Cuando estaban en la clase de matematicas, y como siempre no hacian nada, de pronto entro la inspectora, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y detras de ella la seguia un chico.

-Buenas tardes inspectora- dijeron todos los alumnos a coro.

- Buenas tardes chicos, como ven hoy se integrara un n uevo alumno a su clase, su nombre es Ikuto Tsukiyomi , espero lo reciban bien.

Entonces el chico salio sonriendo con una sonrisa felina desde detrás de la inspector.

Todos lo miraron, y pudieron apreciaer a un chico alto, aunque no tanto, de cabello azul y unos hipnotizantes ojos Zafiro.

- Mi nombre como dijo la inspector, es Ikuto Tsukiyomi, seré su nuevo compañero.

- Chicos hay alguna pregunta que quieran hacerle a Ikuto? - pregunto la inspector

- ¿De donde vienes?- pregunto una chica pelivioleta

- Vengo de Paris- respondio Ikuto

- oooooooooo- dijeron todos a coro.

Y así entre preguntas y preguntas el chico se integro a la clase.

A Amu en ese momento la llegada de tan hermoso chico le parecio más que indiferente, despues de todo, acababa de ser rechazada por el ''amor de su vida'' Tadase, por lo que no podía interesarse en ningun chico.

Pasaron semanas, e Ikuto cada vez se llevaba mejor con su nuevo curso.

Un día a Ikuto le llamó la atención que esa chica, Amu, jamás lo saludaba y decidio hacerlo el.

- Hola Amu- dijo Ikuto con una sonrisa

- tsk, Hola- respondio Amu y se marcho, en esos momentos no le interesaba hablar con nadie.

Ikuto se extraño de la reaccion de Amu, pero la ignoro.

y con el paso de los meses, la relacion entre Ikuto y Amu era de indiferencia, Ikuto siempre estaba con los que se hicieron sus ''amigos'' y Amu con sus supuestas ''amigas'', de vez en cuando se saludaban pero era solo por cortesia, si de ellos hubiese dependido ni siquiera se miraban, porque aunque nunca habian hablado mas de dos palabras, se detestaban, Ikuto detestaba a Amu porque la crei egreida, y Amu detestaba a ikuto porque lo consideraba ''extraño''.

Paso el tiempo, y llegaron al siguiente año escolar, un año decisivo ya que ese mismo año terminarian la primaria y comenzarian la secundaria, pero no solo eso traeria ese año, sino que tambien traeria cambios, aunque no muchos pero si varios cambios.

Amu había llegado totalmente diferente al primer día de clases, su peinado estaba a la moda, y su ropa tambien.

Ikuto seguía como siempre, (N/A: sexy, hermoso, eetc)

Aunque esta vez, Amu logró captar su atencion, por primera vez se dedico a observarla detalladamente, y Amu también comenzo a fijarse más en Ikuto, el cual despues de todo, realmente era guapo.

**Fin del capitulo, no crean que esto termina aca, falta mucho para el fin de esta historia, son años que resumire aca, y creo que a medida que avance esta trama la hisotira se pondra muy interesantes.**

**Espero sus comentarios, y diganme que opinan de la actitud de Amu ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Ese año no estaba resultando tan difícil como pensaban que sería, en realidad no tenían muchos examenes, tampoco trabajos ni tareas, por lo que todos disponían de bastante tiempo libre.

Pero esa no era la única diferencia con otros años, sino que la realción entre Ikuto y Amu había mejorado considerablemente.

Ahora hablaban de vez en cuando, y también Ikuto había msotrado interés en Amu, o al menos eso era lo que parecía.

- Hola preciosa ¿como estas?- dijo Ikuto fingiendo una sonrisa

- Hola Ikuto- saludo Amu pensando que Ikuto era bastante guapo, y era el primer chico que demostraba estar interesado en ella, por lo que decidio que tal vez sería bueno ver hasta donde llegaban las cosas, aunque claro sin dejar que sus sentimientos le jugaran una mala pasada.

Y en eso se basaba su relación, cada vez Ikuto fingía que estaba muy interesado en Amu, aún cuando en verdad no sentía nada por ella, e inclusive la encontraba poco agraciada, según le había comentado a sus amigos.

Un día el curso de Amu debia montar un musical para la obra anual del colegio, y las amigas de Amu e Ikuto, junto con ellos decidieron que cantarían.

Ikuto penso que aunque no le agradaba estar con Amu, sería buena idea compartir un poco más de tiempo con ella (N/A: idiota idiota idiota)

Lllegó el día en que tendrian que juntarse a ensayar, debido a que como era costumbre de ellos, hacer todo a última hora, solo les quedaba solo un día para ensayar. (N/A: jajajaja)

Amu , su amiga Rima y Nadeshiko, Utau y Kukai irían también, pero antes tendrían que pasar a buscar a Ikuto a su casa.

Amu iba al final de la fila, ya que sus amigos iban hablando animadamente acerca del plan macabro que tenian, y al parecer Amu caería en ese plan.

El plan consistía en hacer que Amu fuera la que pasara a buscar a Ikuto,entonces el peliazul tal y como lo habían planeado, debería usar sus tácticas de seducción para hacer que Amu cayera en sus redes.

Y tal como se había planeado, hicieron que Amu pasara a buscar a Ikuto.

- Hola, ¿se encuentra Ikuto?- repgunto nerviosa Amu a la madre del peliazul.

- Si, en seguida viene- dijo la madre, la cual miraba bastante molesta a Amu.

Al parecer, no le gustaba que su hijo saliera con chicas, y mucho menos que fueran ellas las que lo fueran a buscar a su casa.

- Hola Amu ¿nos vamos?- dijo Ikuto abrazandola.

- C-claro- dijo Amu un poco sonrojada.

- Bien, nos vemos madre- se despidio Ikuto de Souko, y a penas salieron d ela casa, Ikuto tomo la mano de Amu y la llevo así todo el camino.

Se fueron a la casa de Rima, una mansión bastante grande , por lo que tendrían espacio suficiente para montar el musical.

Ensayaron hasta quedar agotados, pero aún les quedaba tiempo antes de volver a sus casas, por lo que el plan pasaría a su siguiente fase.

Utau, junto con Kukai, pusieron Música Romántica, mientras que Nadeshiko y Rima, se preparaban para grabar en caso de que algo pasara entre Ikuto y Amu.

Ikuto que también había formado parte del plan haría que Amu cayera en su plan (N/A: Maldito)

Amu, miraba a Ikuto y se encontraba demasiado nerviosa, ella jamás había besado a nadie, e Ikuto siempre la abrazaba y esas cosas, por lo que ella no sabía como reaccionar en caso de que él intentara besarla, pero no podía quedar como idiota, por lo que fingiría que no le importaba nada, y que no estaba nerviosa.

Luego cuando estubieron solos, Ikuto comenzo a abrazar a Amu y a besarla en la frente o mejillas, todo completamente cariñoso.

- Hermosa, ¿que harías si te besara?- preguntó con su voz más sensual Ikuto.

- Ja, te apuesto que no te atreverías- desafío Amu, aunque cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho quizo morir en ese minuto o minimo que la aprtiera un rayo.

Ikuto se sintio desafiado, y sonrio al ver que Amu ya había caido en sus redes.

Entonces se acerco a una distancia minima de los labios de Amu, la abrazo fuertemente para impedir que esta se soltará.

Amu nerviosa vio que ya no había salida, Ikuto tenía demasiada fuerta, y no podía soltarse, por lo que al parecer su primer beso sería solo un juego, para nada romántico a pesar de la música, y sería con una persona que no la queria, claro porque Amu no era tan tonta como para no darse cuenta que Ikuto solo jugaba con ella, aunque no tenía claro por que lo hacía, ni que ganaba él con eso.

Entonces Ikuto sonrió, Amu se sonrojo, y él corto el espacio entre sus labios.

Ikuto cerró los ojos pero Amu no logro hacerlo, estaba demasiado nerviosa.

Ikuto abrio los labios de Amu con su lengua, y recorrio toda la extencion de la boca de la chica, besandola con sensualidad y nada de romanticismo.

Amu intentaba responder como podía pero no podía hacerlo bien, era su primer beso con un experto, por así decirlo.

Luego que se separaron Ikuto la miró a los ojos

- No sabes besar, pequeña- dijo con algo de ternura

-uhh- dijo Amu sonrojada, avergonzada nerviosa y triste

Pero Ikuto usando su fuerza de voluntad, la abrazó y la estrecho contra su pecho.

De pronto Aparecieron Kukai yUtau y detras de ellos Nadeshiko y Rima con la cámara, HABÍAN GRABADO TODO.

Amu quedó petrificada, la habían grabado, y ni siquiera sabía que era lo que querían lograr.

- No te preocupes preciosa, no pasará nada con ese video- dijo Ikuto, tranquilizandola

Luego amos saludaron a la cámara, demostrando que no les importaba que los estubieran grabando, claro a Ikuto no le importaba porque había sidi parte del plan pero Amu estaba que se moría por dentro.

Luego se sentarn en un sofa. e Ikuto siguio abrazando a Amu, pero había algo que Ikuto no había pensado, y era que justo al frente del sofa había un espejo.

Rima y Utau esperaban que Amu lograra tener algo con Ikuto, porque formaban una hermosa pareja, según ellas.

Mientras que Nadeshiko y Kukai, solo querían que Ikuto jugara con Amu.

Ikuto mientras abrazaba a Amu hacia gestos y caras burlonas sin que esta lo viera, y los demas chicos solos e reian, y Amu no entendia porque.

De pronto se le ocurrio mirar de reojo espejo, y vio todos los gestos y cara qe hacia Ikuto mientras la abrazaba, y nuevamente sintio que el corazón se le partia, aunque no entendia el porque ella no sentia nada por el, pero le dolia que jugaran asi con ella, pero no l iba a demostrar, debía soportar esa situacion y salir victoriosa de ella.

- Ikuto ¿puedes soltarme?- pregunto amablemente

- Como quieras, pero deberas darme otro beso- dijo el seductor felino

- Claro- dijo Amu, y se inclino y fue ella la que lo beso, fue un beso fugaz, pero que tomo por sorpresa al felino.

-Ams, me voy- dijo Amu despues

- Te voy a dejar- dijo Ikuto

- Como quieras- dijo Amu resignada

Y despues de despedirse de Rima y Utau las que los miraban con estrellitas en los ojos, y de Nadeshiko y Kukai quienes se reian, se fueron.

Caminaron tomados de la mano todo el camino, aunque la cara seductora de Ikuto había cambiado.

Ahora su mirada se veia melancolica, como si sintiera culpa de haber besado a Amu, esta por su parte lo miraba de reojo, no entendia porque Ikuto la había besado, no era que le importara, o tal vez si , de ehcho estaba confundida, pero Ikuto se había burlado de ella, de eso estaba segura, pero la venganza no era cosa de ella, por lo que dejaria las cosas pasar, y se alejaría lentamente de Ikuto.

Cuando llegaron a la esquina de la casa de Amu, ambos se dijeron adios, pero sin siquiera mirarse.

En eso Ikuto la tomo de la amnga de la camisa, y la arrastro de vuelta a sus brazos.

Ella nerviosa no rechazo el abrazo, algo tenía Ikuto que la hacia sentirse segura con él, aun cuando este acababa de jugar con ella.

Ikuto clavo su penetrante mirada en los ojos ambares de Amu, y se dispuso a besarla de nuevo, peroe sta vez Amu no cederia, por lo que ella tambien clavo su mirada en esos ojos Zafiro, y esta vez desvio su boca hasta la mejila de el, donde le dio un pequeño beso, y despues se solto del abrazo.

- ¿Ves que tu eres la que no quiere?- dijo Ikuto

- Si soy yo, es lo mejor- dijo Amu corriendo hacia su casa, meintras dejaba bajo la luz de la luna a un melancolico Ikuto.

Amu no saludo ni siquiera a sus padres, y se encerró en su habitacion, necesitaba pensar.

Se recosto en su cama y abrazo a un perrito de peluche que siempre le hacia compañia.

Entonces lloró, todo lo que pudo.

Sus amigas la habían traicionado, sus amigos ni hablar habian sido lo peor de todo, E Ikuto, un chico que conocia hacia menos de un año, la besaba por primera vez y por si fuera poco solo había sido por diversion, y al parecer por los gestos que les hacia a Nadeshiko y Kukai, ella no le parecia atractiva, tal parecia que le daba asco.

Amu se había prometido no sentir nada, pero lo había hecho, había vuelto a sentir decepcion, tristeza, y dolor aunque por suerte no sintio el amor, al menos no todabía.

A medida que paso el tiempo, el video de Amu e Ikuto fue misteriosamente publicado, Amu se convirtio en el centro de las burlas por no saber besar, e Ikuto sonreia, cada vez que veia como se burlaban de Amu, aunque en el fondo se sentia culpable.

Amu perdono a Rima y Utau despues de todo, ellas no sabian que Ikuto solo queria jugar con ella, por lo que volvieron a ser amigas.

Amu tal y como se habia prometido se alejo de Ikuto, el cual no hizo ningun esfuerzo por volver a acercarse a ella.

Llego el momento tan esperado por todos, la graduacion de primaria, y para desgracia de Amu, le toco sentarse justo al lado de Ikuto, por lo que las burlas, y chistes de todos no se hicieron esperar, pero Amu aunque tenia hasta ganas de llorar, se las aguanto, e intento disfrutar el momento más importante de su vida.

Empezaron a nombrarlos para entregar el certificado de graduacion, mientras todo era grabado por los padres de Amu.

- Señorita Hinamori Au- llamo la voz del profesor.

Y Amu se levanto del asiento sin siquiera mirar a su lado, entonces Ikuto la tomo de la mano y le deseo suerte.

Amu no supo responder, por lo que solo sonrio, despues de todo ella no solia guardar rencor a nadie, pero tampoco significaba que volveria a confiar en Ikuto.

Así fue la ceremonia de graduacion, lueg llegó el momento en que los compañeros se despedian aunque todos cursarian la secundaria en la misma institucion por lo que la despedida seria solo durante las vacaciones.

Los padres de Amu la abrazaron pero ella no estaba pensando en el momento, sino extrañamente pensaba en la hipnotizante mirada de Ikuto.

Ikuto y estaba junto a Souko y Aruto, sus padres los cuales eran bastante estrictos y poco cariñosos con el, por lo que ni siquiera lo abrazaron.

Amu se decidio y fue y le dio el abrazo mas fuerte que le habia dado a aluien, dejando al peliaul co los ojos abiertos, entonces ella se fue.

Ese fue su adios, el que esperaban fuera para siempre, pero el destino es incierto, y siempre los vuelve a juntar, y tal vez el destino les volviera a dar una nueva oportunidad para conocerse.

**Fin del capítulo, no se que les parecio, pero para mi es algo triste jajajaja.**

**Bueno espero sus reviews, y me gustaria saber sus opiniones acerca de ¿porque creen que IKUTO hizo eso?**

**¿Que les parecio la reaccion de Amu?**

**Bueno que tengasn un buen dia. Sayonara.**


	3. Chapter 3

La vida de secundaria comenzaba para Amu, todo era diferente, ahora ella era una chica más reservada, más calmada, tenía al margen a sus supuestos amigos, puesto que no queria cometer los mismos errores del pasado, era mucho más madura, y con un sentido casi filosófico de ver la vida, su cuerpo había cambiado tatalemnte unos meses habian pasado, pero los cambios se notaban, ella ahora era una chica de un físico admirable, sus caderas eran dignas de una mujer, sus pechos habían crecido hasta las medidas perfectas, sin ser demasiado grotescos o demasiado pequeños, eran perfectos a la vista de un hombre, sus piernas, gracias al ejercicio que realizaba todos los días eran tonificadas, por lo que se podía apreciar a una mujer en su más esplendido estado, su cabello lacio y largo hasta la cintura, y sus ojos de tan extraño color, llamaban la atencion de cualquier chico.

Vistio su nuevo uniforme, pese a no haberse cambiado de escuela, el uniforme si había cambiado, ahora , Amu lucia una falda a cuadros azul, la cual ella usaba bastante provocadoramente, una blusa normal, a la cual abria los tres primeros botones de arriba, pero no alcanzando a mostrar nada indebido, su estilo era ahora, como todos le decian cool & sexy, pero en el fondo ella era una chica, que soñaba con la libertad, con volar, libre, lejos de todo, conocer partes nuevas, pero no contaba con que tal vez de ahora en adelante, ella misma cambiaría de opinión.

Tranquilamente subio las escaleras y se dirigío a ver en que clase habia quedado, se alegro al ver que habia quedado junto con Utau y Yaya, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Nadeshico, Kukai e ''IKUTO'' habian quedado en su misma clase, suspiro fastidiada, y opto por no darle importancia, se habia dispuesto a no ser mas el centro de burlas y de hecho lo lograría.

Entro a la sala, y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con un amigo de la infancia de ella, Tadase (N/A: si aparecio), al verse ambos chicos corrieron a abrazarse, ambos tenian mucho en comun, amaban la musica, es por eso que esa amistad era tan grande, porque ambos disfrutaban pasar momentos juntos

Se sentaron juntos ese día, y entonces todos sonreian, no acostumbraban a ver a Amu con chicos, por eso era extraño,

Ikuto llego junto con Nadeshico y Kukai, ignoraron completamente a Amu, y ella tambien los ignoró despues de todo, ninguno queria volver a estar junto al otro (N/A: si claro)

Las clases comenzaron, cada día Amu se sentaba junto a Tadase y ya su relacion, iba cambiando un poco, Tadase se fijaba más en Amu, y Amu, bueno ella vivía su mundo, no se fijaba en Tadase, algunas veces para recordar sus errores segun ella, observaba el video de ella e Ikuto y maldecia a cielo y tierra por eso, auqnue muy en el fondo sentia un sentimiento extraño, que a esas alturas todabia no identificaba bien. (N/A: yo que tu me quedaria en que no los identificaba bien xD)

Luego una oportunidad increible se presento para Amu, un taller musical, perfecto para desarrollar sus cualidades musicales, se inscribio, pero Tadase no pudo porque los dias que era el taller, el no podia asistir (N/A: como si alguien te quisiera) , Amu llego el primer día, y casi se fue de espaldas, cuando vio entrar por la misma puerta a Ikuto, pero por obra de los dioses, este venia solo, sin Nadeshico ni Kukai, por lo que se sintio más aliviada, aunque al peliazul lo acompañaban dos chicos más, Kairi y Tomoya , dos chicos bastante guapos, y bastante serios por lo demas, despues de encontrarse todos, Amu continuo ignorando a Ikuto, y este de vez en cuando miraba a Amu por el rabillo del ojo, despues de todo, Amu llamaba bastante la atencion con su figura.

El profesor Nikaidou llegó, y comenzo a enseñarles musica a los chicos, todos tenian diferentes talentos, aunque Amu jamás penso que Ikuto tocara violin, e Ikuto jamás penso que Amu tocara piano y cantara, pero eso solo lo descurbieron cuando el destino confabulo en contra de ellos, y el profesor Nikaidou mando a llamar al unico violinista de la clase, e Ikuto paso serio y algo arrogante al frente, pidio que su tambien unica pianista y mejor cantante pasara al frente, por lo que Amu sintio un escalofrio recorrerle, y en cosa de segundo comenzaron a molestarlos y decriles de todo, desde ¡que bonita pareja! hasta ¡Ikuto cogetela ahi mismo!, Amu sentia que si seguian molestando terminaria por perder su autocontrol y matar a todos ahi mismo.

El profesor Nikaidou hablo, y pidio a Ikuto y Amu interpretar la cancion : ''yo sabia'' de high school musical (N/A: si lo se media mamona la cancion pero la letra vale''

- Profesor, no puedo cantar si estoy tocando violin- dijo Ikuto algo molesto

- Entonces, solo cantaras, me han dicho que ers un gran cantante- dijo el profesor

- Tsk, esta bien- asintio el peliazul

- Ademas quiero que actues, sientate junto a Amu, y has como si le estubieras cantando a ella, Amu tu igual has como si le cantaras a Ikuto- dijo el profesor, el cual hubiera estado muerto si las miradas mataran, porque Ikuto y Amu lo destripaban con los ojos.

Ikuto se sento junto a Amu, y prefirio no mirar al publico por las miradas acusadoras que el calaban la piel, Amu pidio a todas las divinidades poder tocar bien y concentrarse porque era dificil tocar piano y cantar, con semejante adonis, que por ser poco le habia robado su primer beso, y para mas todos la molestaban, aunque a eso no le daba tanta importancia, ya se estaba acostumbrando.

Entonces esperaron la cancion de Nikaidou sensei y la cancion comenzo

Amu comenzo la introduccion en piano, E Ikuto comenzo cantando, a medida que iba cantando, acariciaba el cabello de Amu, casi como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo

_**:Yo sabia que existias aún, sin mirarte **_

_**y esperaba conocerte para preguntarte, **_

_**si soñabas conmigo igual que yo... **_

_**la respuesta me la dio tu corazón. **_

Amu continuo con la otra parte, mientras despegaba su vista del piano y miraba a los azules ojos de Ikuto.

_**Yo sabia, que serias, asi **_

_**sin mirarte, te cantaba las canciones **_

_**que siempre escuchaste, yo te llevo **_

_**conmigo en mi ilusión y te doy para **_

_**siempre mi amor... **_

Entonces ambos se miraron a los ojos, y clavaron sus miradas en el otro, la musica sonaba, pero en ese minuto solo existían ellos.

Y ahora, venia la aprte en que cantaban juntos:

_**Vamos a cantar que algunas veces **_

_**hace bien, y nos podemos conocer(conocer) **_

_**mejor... Vamos a cantar que tengo ganas **_

_**de saber como es estar un póco mas(un poco mas) **_

_**los dos... **_

_**Aunque el mundo nos separe, igual voy a amarte **_

_**para siempre en mi vida yo voy a llevarte **_

_**(yo voy a llevarte), porque el tiempo que **_

_**llega nos unirá... y la historia que soñe **_

_**será real **_

_**Vamos a cantar que algunas veces **_

_**hace bien, y nos podemos conocer(conocer) **_

_**mejor... Vamos a cantar que tengo ganas **_

_**de saber como es estar un póco mas(un poco mas) **_

_**los dos...**_

Al finalizar, sus rostros estaban tan cerca, que casi parecia que se volverian a besar, Amu estaba levemente sonrojada, e Ikuto la miraba mientras su respiración se agitaba, iban a besarse, justo cuando el profesor Nikaidou hablo:

- Exelente, maravilloso- dijo y todos comenzaron a aplaudir

Ikuto y Amu volvieron a la realidad (N/A: ¬¬), ambos se sonrojaron y se separaron de inmediato, eso pasaria al olvido o al menos eso intentarian.

Bajaron del escenario, y cada uno se fue donde sus amigos, Amu como venia sola, se fue junto a una chica con la que había estado conversando, Tomoyo, una chica peliplata, que amaba la musica al igual que Amu, desde ese día nacio una gran amistad entre ellas.

Cuando el primer día de taller musical termino, el profesor Nikaidou dijo que era costumbre que todos sus alumnos se dieran un abrazo de agradecimeinto por los momentos compartidos, por lo que cuando llego el turno del abrazo entre Amu e Ikuto, ambos se abrazaron pero se soltaron de inmediato, Ikuto tambien abrazo a Tomoyo, la chica peliplata, pero cuando estos se abrazaron se quedaron un rato mirandose, puesto que estos dos se conocian y eran algo asi como amigos.

Amu, comenzo a formar una linda amistad con los amigos de Ikuto, Kairi y Tomoya, Kairi era un peliverde un poco timido, pero que con Amu se divertia mucho ambos jugaban, y se contaban cosas, segun elos eran hermanos, y con Tomoya, Amu era más fria, pero cada vez que Tomoya necesitaba ayuda o un consejo, Amu se lo daba.

Las amistades crecian, e Ikuto y Amu seguian cada uno su camino, pero pronto, muy pronto sus destinos volverian a cruzarse.


	4. el comienzo

Tomoyo y Amu se habían hecho grandes amigas, Tomoyo pasaba gran parte del tiempo en casa de Amu, y debido a su pasión por la música, creaban canciones juntas, que hablaban de amor, y de sueños imposibles, amabas soñaban con encontrar el amor algún día.

Nadeshiko ahora había presentado oficialmente a su hermano gemelo Nagihiko y esse te había hecho muy amigo de Utau, Tomoyo , Rima y claro esta de Amu.

Ikuto y Kuukai seguían siendo amigos, aunque ahora Ikuto se la pasaba más con Kairi y Tomoya.

Justamente ese día, había ensayo del taller musical, todos fueron muy entusiasmados, practicaron y cada vez avanzaban más.

De pronto el profesor Nikaidou pidió la atención de los grupos y todos lo escucharon

- Mis niños, quiero informarles que tengo un taller de forma extraescolar, si quieren ingresar a él pueden ir cuando quieran los recibiré con gusto.

Muchos se entusiasmaron con la idea pero a otros como Tomoyo no le intereso.

Ikuto y Tomoya decidieron ir, pero Amu que no tenía idea que esos dos irían también decidió ir ya que el profesor Nikaidou le había casi rogado que fuera ella, porque era una gran cantante y una excelente pianista.

Amu había terminado hace poco su relación con Tadase, su antiguo amigo, ya que no lo quería como nada más, duraron juntos una semana y después la convivencia entre ambos fue insoportable, pero aquella relación había distanciado aún más el posible acercamiento de Ikuto y Amu.

Llegó el día en que irían al taller independiente , entraron felizmente, pero grande fue la sorpresa de Ikuto y Amu al ingresar ninguno sabía que iban a estar ahí, Tomoya el amigo de Ikuto saludo alegremente a la pelirosa, y después se fue conversando con algunos de los demás asistentes, Ikuto prefirió ignorar a Amu por el momento, y Amu se fue con el profesor Nikaidou el que le explico en que consistían las cosas.

Amu se fue al piano por orden del profesor, y dejo que todos los alumnos se fueran a sus correspondientes instrumentos, tomo a Ikuto de un brazo y le dijo que tocara junto con Amu, este sonrió y fue donde la pelirosa

El profesor le explico y ella sonriendo acepto tocar con Ikuto, ambos estaban en la esquina más alejada del recinto por lo que podían hablar y practicar con completa normalidad.

- tocas bastante bien Amu- dijo el chico sinceramente esta vez

- tu no lo haces nada mal- dijo Amu escuchando al chico tocar su violín

Siempre he querido aprender a tocar violín- dijo amu y el chico sonrojo

- ¿te enseño?- preguntó

- No no es necesario, en verdad no te preocupes- dijo ella

Pero el insistió y colocándose detrás de Amu la hizo sostener el violín

Tomo las manos de ella y hizo que se acomodara el instrumento de manera correcta, muchos miraban discretamente a esos dos pero no decían nada, Ikuto le enseño a Amu unas cuantas notas en violin, y ambos sonreían, sin saber en que momento los rencores fueron olvidados, sin saber porque actuaban tan normalmente, porque reían juntos si antes su sola presencia ponia de mal humor a ambos al verse, pero ahora era todo diferente, y así fue como comenzaron a verse indicios de una hermosa amistad


End file.
